Miel y dorado
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ya estaba perdido entonces, con la miel dulce que a ella le faltaba en su personalidad pintando en sus ojos, a veces acompañados por esa levísima sonrisa y el rubor que solamente le mostraba a él. Sus labios finos y suaves, como los de una princesa misma y el cariño que le profesaba con tan pocos gestos...


**DISCLAIMER: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece (créanme, habría como mínimo tres capítulos seguidos con una historia Tokka de ser así y ellos tendrían trillizos que tuvieron trillizos en Korra). Pero la trama del fic sí, esta sí es completamente mía. XD**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Foro-kun!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Moderación me asignó el género Romance (?), ante el cual no soy una genia, pero (dentro de los rangos estimados) lo tengo bastante controlado. XD

* * *

 **Miel y dorado**

 _Aquella vez, sus ojos realmente estaban fijos en los del otro. Mai podía observar con claridad el dorado impartiendo, formando parte clave del rostro que tanto amaba. Zuko acariciaba su mejilla, que se veía de un tono extraño por el reflejo del sol dándole de lleno, era la primera vez que la sentía tan cerca._

 _Ya estaba perdido entonces, con la miel dulce que a ella le faltaba en su personalidad pintando en sus ojos, a veces acompañados por esa levísima sonrisa y el rubor que solamente le mostraba a él. Sus labios finos y suaves, como los de una princesa misma y el cariño que le profesaba con tan pocos gestos._

* * *

Mai miraba su figura de perfil en el espejo, arrugando el cejo más de lo usual y frunciendo la boca en una mueca aún más disgustada. Sus médicos le habían dado el positivo hacia un par de días, pero el bebé no venía creciendo en su interior hacía solo pocos días, de hecho, estaba llegando a los cuatro meses, aquellos mismos donde el vientre se salta y comienza a notarse.

La mujer del Señor del Fuego había comenzado a usar ropas que le quedaban gigantes solo para que su esposo no supiera de su estado hasta que ella misma estuviera lista. En ese momento, acababa de salir de darse un baño y hubo abierto su bata únicamente para comprobar si en serio se notaba tanto como creía.

Y el pequeño bulto en su bajo vientre era notable en su delgada figura, sin duda alguna. Escuchaba a su consciente reírsele por la ironía. Al casarse, había dicho a Zuko que no tendrían hijos rápidamente, ¡y apenas pasaban cinco meses de casados y ya estaba embarazada de cuatro!

Estaba segura que, no bien se enterase, Zuko haría el mayor escándalo de felicidad que alguna vez hubo hecho, puesto que quería tener un hijo con ella a como diese lugar (aun si tenía que esperar, como la misma Mai le había pedido que hiciera). Y pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños del Avatar Aang y lo celebrarían en el palacio.

Esperaría a ese momento para decirle las noticias, allí estarían todos y se ahorraría la tinta para las cartas…

* * *

Iroh servía té a los clientes y volvía tras el mostrador con una sonrisa de paz infinita, su sobrino, sentado justo del otro lado de donde estaba, observaba el té como si se tratara de un vaso de whiskey y él se veía como cualquier perdedor en un mal día que fue a ahogar sus penas.

—Si se viese tu aura, todos mis clientes se hubieran espantado ya —le comentó, recibiendo un gruñido y riendo ante el mismo—. Mi querido sobrino, Señor del Fuego, no cambias más.

—Mai está extraña, tío.

—Siempre fue extraña, convengamos…

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Igual yo —volvió a reír el mayor. El amor se complicaba una vez los votos matrimoniales eran dados. Iroh sabía mejor que nadie el deseo de su sobrino de ser padre, mismo que sabía el no deseo de su nueva sobrina de serlo tan pronto.

Así también, sabía que el amor a veces no espera (por parte de uno) para cumplir los deseos del otro. Y esos dos se amaban de tal forma que, inevitablemente, suponía que estaba pasando o pasaría algo de lo que ocurría. Ser viejo volvía a uno más sabio y perceptivo, especialmente al notar las diferencias de una mujer al estar enamorada y, mucho más, al estar ésta cargando más vida…

* * *

 _El vals nupcial llegó a sus oídos y pronto tuvo a Aang y Sokka empujándolo hacia el centro del salón, donde Mai, con el cabello suelto y el velo de novia echado hacia atrás, lo esperaba, ruborizada por tener que bailar frente a todos (al igual que él), una pieza que brillaba por su difícil facilidad._

 _Una vez sujetó su cintura y una de sus manos entre la suya propia, se miraron levemente, notando el sonrojo en ambos y logrando que él sonriese divertido, junto a una leve sombra de ello en la cara de la fémina._

— _Si no te amara como te amo, créeme, no haría esto nunca._

— _Lo tengo en cuenta, mi amor —le susurró él al oído, logrando que se estremeciera levemente y volviese a componerse, regresando al vals formal y dejando los susurros de lado._

 _Sokka pronto manoteó del brazo a la primera que se le cruzó por delante, llevándola de tiro a la pista de baile, provocando una severa carcajada a Aang, que luego de él, invitó a bailar a su hermana, entre otros que pronto comenzaron a entrar a la pista con sus respectivas parejas o a pedir la mano de la novia o el novio._

 _Luego de unos cuantos pisotones, Toph mandó a volar (literalmente) a Sokka, para después acompañarlo a que se recupere del golpe. Aang se alejó de Katara en cuanto ésta se lanzó sobre Mai, logrando que la novia se ruborizara más de lo normal al tener que bailar con una mujer. Y el novio y el avatar observaban aquello con la diversión pintada en sus caras._

 _Katara hizo dar una vuelta a Mai y entonces comenzó a llamarlo para que regresara con ella._

 _En una caricia volvió a sujetar su cintura, pegando su menudo cuerpo al propio en lo que volvían a bailar lentamente. A su alrededor; Iroh disimuladamente se servía más y más comida, hablando con los invitados y riendo sin pesar alguno. Sokka y Toph hablaban distraídamente sobre que las bodas eran un asco (para ella principalmente, claro está). Aang y Katara bailaban más o menos a su mismo compás._

 _Pero la verdad era que no podían verlos ni notarlos. Ni a los guardias o a los demás invitados, que ya habían dejado de pedir sus manos para el baile que los iniciaba como pareja._

 _Mai estaba perdida en el aroma que el hombro de Zuko desprendía, mismo que él lo estaba en su cabellera negra._

— _Realmente te amo, Mai._

— _Y yo a ti —le devolvió ella el susurro, pasando a rodearlo con el brazo que no le era sujetado._

 _Así, como aquella vez ante la puesta de sol, el mundo para ambos desapareció y solo eran ellos meciéndose al ritmo del otro sin más…_

* * *

En cuanto se lo dijo, como ella había supuesto, no la alzó en brazos y la hizo girar únicamente porque estaban en la reunión de celebración. Pero en cambio, la abrazó y besó frente a sus amigos, que al mismo tiempo estaban armando escándalo por la noticia, comenzando a gritar y a tirar cosas a la pareja que nuevamente se perdía en los ojos del otro.

Repentinamente poco importó que haya estado extraña, las conversaciones con su tío días antes se disiparon notablemente, como si directamente las dudas hubiesen sido contestadas con esas palabras: _es que estoy embarazada…_

Le dieron ganas de besarla hasta el alma como ella le dejaba hacer a solas, tenía muchas ganas de sujetarla en sus brazos y girarla, solamente porque estaba feliz y aquella era una forma de demostrárselo. Quiso echar a todos y quedarse a solas con ella, porque sabía lo que seguramente le costó procesar aquella noticia y que, más que por ella, lo hacía por él.

* * *

Era medianoche cuando al fin estuvieron solos. Las manos de Zuko fueron por entre la bata de su mujer, sujetando su vientre pequeño por ambos lados, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su frente en la de ella, quien llevó sus brazos a rodearle el cuello. Él tarareaba levemente una canción que Mai no conocía pero, sabía en el fondo de sí misma, tenía mucha importancia para él.

Ella lo llevaba meciéndose de un lado a otro, movida por la melodía. Del mismo modo que mecerían a su niña cuando naciese en algunos meses. Quién sabía si con el dorado o con la miel.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Pucha que cuesta a veces escribir fluf de algunas parejas. ._. Pero bueno, todo sea porque ellos son adoraaaaaaables (por más que Mai no sepa demostrar mucho sus sentires, sé que Zuko le habrá enseñado a hacerlo de alguna forma).

Y es que no sé, me son tiernos y fin. (?)


End file.
